


Intermission

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: Installment 3/? of the That Darn Gus series. Gus thinks his dads won't be home until late, again.





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**AN** : _This is just a short little fic I came up with after my That Darn Gus challenge on LJ. Hot August Nights is up next!_

* * *

“Gus, are you sure it will be okay?”

“Yeah, my dads are going to be out until way late. It’s Pecs of Death night at dad’s club. They won’t come home until there is nothing left to salivate over.” Gus pressed his lips against Alex’s neck. The blonde quickly unbuttoned Gus’ pants and the teen stepped out of them.

The two teens undressed in a flurry of cotton and denim. Gus laid Alex’s lithe body down on the white cushions littering the vast hardwood floor. Gus donned a condom and slipped into Alex quickly, a gasp emanating from the small blonde.

Soon the two teens were moving in a fast rhythm, sweat forming on their bodies. Gus grunted and moaned as he thrust into the tight, warm opening. Alex clawed at the taller teen’s smooth back, gasping his name.

“Fuck Alex, I’m close,” Gus whispered, biting down on slightly tanned skin.

There was a sound of metal rolling on metal. Neither teen noticed.

“Justin, you better have your clothes off and your legs in the air before I get out of that bathroom!” Brian shouted. 

“Yes, sir!” Justin replied drunkenly, following his partner towards the bedroom. Brian heard a grunt and stopped dead in his tracks. Justin ran into the back of him and almost fell over.

“Justin?”

“Yeah, Brian,” Justin replied, giggling. Brian rolled his eyes and vowed to never give him E again.

“Justin, look to the right, and tell me my god damn son is _not_ fucking in my loft.” The blond’s eyes widened and his head snapped to the right. Gus was indeed fucking someone in their loft. Both teens were so into the moment, neither realized the two men standing ten feet away. “Is he?”

“Uh, yes. But don’t look. I’ll take care of it,” Justin told him, steering Brian toward the bedroom. But the infuriated father spun around on his heels, storming towards his offspring. He rounded the corner of the sofa and stopped, feeling faint.

There his son was, fucking a pretty, little, blonde, _girl_.

“Justin! OH MY GOD!” Brian screamed. Justin winced. “Tits! There are naked tits in my loft. Make them go away, Justin!”

Gus and Alex both screamed. Gus tried his best to cover Alex’s body while the girl shrieked. 

“I so can’t see snatch right now, Gus. I’m way too drunk for snatch.”

“Then go the fuck away so we can get dressed!” Gus yelled, tucking Alex’s head towards his chest. Brian blinked.

“Oh god. I can’t move. I’m paralyzed. THE TITS HAVE PARALYZED ME!”

“Dad! Go!” Gus yelled. Justin ran over to his partner’s side, looking down at the two teens.

“Oh man. That’s some fucked up shit,” Justin slurred. “Gus, your father bought those cushions for _us_ to fuck on. Now we have to burn them because there is pussy juice all over them.”

“Ew! Justin! Don’t say pussy juice. Ew. I just said pussy juice!” Brian covered his face with his hands.

“Get out!” Gus yelled again, feeling Alex shake. Justin shook his head, mourning the loss of his fuck cushions. He pushed Brian into the bedroom and closed all the panels. Gus looked down at the blonde. “Alex I am so sorry. I didn’t think they were going to be home so early. Alex?”

Alex pulled away, and Gus saw that she wasn’t crying. Alex was, in fact, laughing her fucking ass off.

“Oh my god,” she cried. “They are so funny! Are they drunk?” Alex asked, reaching for her pants. Gus looked towards the bedroom, hearing Justin giggle like a little girl.

“Among other things,” he replied. “Mainly just crazy.” Alex laughed again and put on her bra. Gus disposed of the condom and got dressed as well. He kissed Alex softly and turned towards the bedroom once they were both decent. “Dad! Pops! You can come out now.”

“Are the boobies sufficiently covered?” Justin asked. Alex laughed and Gus rolled his eyes.

“And the pussy!” Gus returned. 

“Are you covered too?” Brian asked loudly. “Just because I helped make it doesn’t mean I want to see it!”

“I’m covered, Dad!” Brian stuck his head out and looked around suspiciously, as if his eyes would be assaulted with more female reproductive organs. Once he was satisfied, he fully emerged from the bedroom with Justin in tow.

“Dad, Pops, this is Alex,” Gus told him. Alex waved, blushing a little.

“Hi Alex,” Justin greeted her. “How long have you and Gus known each other?” The two teens looked at each other and blushed.

“Three, maybe four hours,” Gus replied cheekily. 

“Sounds about right,” Alex told him. “We met at Parker’s party.”

“Parker!” Brian exclaimed. “I should have fucking known this was all somehow Parker’s fault, that ass.”

“You love Parker,” Justin reminded him. Brian shrugged.

“Yeah. So? Gus, you tell that bitch I want the twenty bucks he owes me, or I’m not letting him into Babylon ever again.”

“Will do,” Gus replied. Brian narrowed his eyes and his son. “What?”

“Why are you still here? You’re cock blocking me, sonny boy.” 

“Oh, sorry. Let’s go Alex.” 

“Nice to meet you!” Justin called out. Brian rolled his eyes.

“Stop being so nice and go get naked,” Brian told him as the loft door slid shut. Justin gave him a mock salute and ran into the bedroom.

Time for the main event.


End file.
